Lucky Break
by NavyBlueNightmares
Summary: Robin has to save Lucina's life in a sudden accident. Rated M but should be fairly safe, and totally adorable. 10/10.


**Lucky Break**

* * *

Drawing back explosively from her position, Lucina started to cough loudly. Once Robin could rise from his stupor-like state of pleasure, he discovered that her eyes had gone wider, and she was grasping at her throat in a recognizable way.

"L-Lucina…?" asked Robin apprehensively, confused. His heart was still drumming unevenly from the incredible sensation, and it blurred his thoughts. "A-are you alright?"

"N-No!" Lucina cried feebly, her coughing quickly shifting to wheezing. Realizing the incident, Robin at once took hold of Lucina and hit her back to drive out the blockage, but to no avail. She continued to splutter even more weakly, thick drool seeping out of her open mouth. Her chest was not expanding despite her wild attempts at getting air.

Resorting to desperate measures, Robin grabbed Lucina's face and did his best to suction out what material remained in her mouth. He couldn't remove whatever had been swallowed due to Lucina's convulsing body, and her desperate- though by now, completely silent- coughing. The obstruction was severe, and Robin had but moments to preserve his partner's life.

"Gods… Lucina, try to cough it out!" Robin moaned, laying the choking girl on her stomach and striking her upper back again harshly. Lucina gasped without drawing any air, mouthing to Robin that she couldn't cough at all. She shuddered for a few seconds, and fell into limpness, her mouth open and her eyes closed. Robin was running out of time faster than he could grip the gravity of his situation.

Frantic with fear and shock, he flipped Lucina onto her side and tilted her head fully back. Holding her nose closed, he blew a full breath into her mouth, using his hand to gauge how much her chest expanded. But her bare torso wouldn't dilate at all, even when Robin pushed down hard on both her back and throat to get the obstacle out of her airway. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the dusky shade of blue that was filling her lips and fingernails, amplifying his terror.

"I won't be able to live if you die… Lucina!" Robin half-shrieked, his voice cracking as he pressed again and again on Lucina's chest. He tried to transfer yet another deep breath into her body, but her lungs stubbornly refused to take it. Despair began in Robin's fingers and ran up to his brain very quickly, tears sprouting in his warm brown eyes. Softly he kissed his motionless wife on her lips, begging the gods to listen to him and spare her life.

Trying again to get some air into the dying royal, Robin grasped Lucina's head and tried to ventilate through her nose instead. It was even less effective than his earlier method, and her face slipped limply out of his grasp the moment his support waned. At once, Robin began to sob wildly, kissing Lucina's wet forehead once in a gesture of farewell. For half a minute he cried frantically, not saying any words and not daring to look at the catastrophe he had created.

Finally his heart shifted and Robin could muster the strength to give a last-ditch effort. With all of his strength he pushed on her chest at the base of her lungs, so forcefully that he was about to shatter a pair of ribs. Out loud he prayed, "I'll do anything to save her! Please, gods…!"

Lucina's chest convulsed and airy, white foam collected at her mouth. Robin rubbed it away with his shaking fingers and brought her head onto his knee, tilting her face downwards so the liquid could drip out. He was so wracked by desperation that his body as a whole shook like he was freezing. Once half of the fluid had oozed from Lucina's throat, she coughed violently, trying in vain to gulp back in enough air to lift her chest.

"I'll do anything!" Robin shouted to the gods, slapping hard between the gasping princess' shoulders. His words were sprinkled with sobs halfway between relief and anguish. "Just let her live! I'll die myself, I'll become Grima again if I have too! Just let her _live_..!"

A massive eruption seemed to take place in Lucina's throat. She regurgitated a huge dribble of whitish fluid immersed in saliva, her first breaths so ragged that Robin could feel his hair blown about by them. Ceremoniously he lowered her to the wet floor, using his hands to feel her chest and control how much air she was taking in. Like everyone who has just suffered a near-choking, Lucina was gasping in air with all she was able.

Still sobbing profusely, Robin pressed his forehead to Lucina's as her eyes fluttered open, thanking Naga for her merciful intervention. Lucina's own squeezed eyes were stained with water and tears as she roused blearily, having been in severe terror in the seconds before her collapse.

"Th-Thank the gods…" rasped Robin faintly, holding Lucina in his arms as though she was an ill infant. "How do you feel…?"

Lucina couldn't speak; her head shaking was enough of an answer. Not caring, Robin cradled her elegant body to his chest lovingly, mumbling her name. He could not yet digest that he had nearly caused her death. Shouldn't he have assumed that Lucina didn't know the procedure or outcome of the activity they'd just attempted before recklessly heading along? This revelation burned shamefully within Robin. Never again would he attempt to do something of this nature; not without warning Lucina of any possible dangers.

"…Thank… you…"

The words were not easy for Lucina to wrestle from her sore throat. Still grateful for them, Robin stroked her damp hair gently and kissed her on the lips, brushing both her tears and his own away. This was a lucky break for them. He would have to be much more careful in the future, but Lucina was safe now. He watched as his wife sank gradually into a deep sleep, the warm water drizzling over their bodies without a sound.

* * *

_Or, "Lucina Fails at Oral Sex."_


End file.
